Agitators have long been used in chemistry and science labs for the mixing and separating of compounds. Typically, such devices comprise an actuator such as a motor coupled to a platform by a linkage. The linkage transforms rotary motion of the motor into oscillatory motion of the platform. A container holding the contents to be mixed is placed upon the shaker platform. Typically the container is a test tube or sealed jar. Restraining devices secure the container to the platform. Spillage and ease of removal are not primary concerns. Shaking commences and continues until a determined time period has elapsed or a consistency is achieved.
While such agitators are suitable for their intended purpose in laboratories, they are not particularly well suited for kitchen use. Shortcomings include inability to conveniently accommodate, hold and release kitchen containers such as trays, pans, and bowls. Additionally, such agitators do not provide a user interface suitable for kitchen use. Furthermore, such agitators are not designed with easy cleanup in mind. Moreover, they are not food preparation grade, meaning they are not designed with food preparation in mind.
As prior art shakers have been designed with industrial and testing environments in mind, it should come as no surprise that there has been no serious effort to incorporate shakers into home kitchen baking processes. A review of modern cooking equipment websites and catalogues reveals no shakers whatsoever designed for home kitchen use. A review of modern cookbooks reveals no recipes requiring agitation of batters using a shaking apparatus. This is unfortunate because shaking ingredients, such as batters, yields a unique consistency. Agitation releases entrapped gasses, reducing air bubbles, pockets and voids, that would otherwise form in a product. Without agitation prior to baking, entrapped gases frequently cause an otherwise perfectly shaped cake product to collapse when either the cake cools and air pockets contract or an air pocket expands until it bursts through the surface of the cake. Concomitantly, agitation increases density of the cooked product, by eliminating voids. By way of illustration, batter for a light and fluffy cake may be agitated to release entrapped gases, thereby yielding a denser product having the consistency of a cookie or brownie. In fact, to a large extent the density may be regulated based upon the type of food being prepared.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.